Forever
by mmbbr18
Summary: Donna and Harvey and their forever.
1. Beginning

It's true. They've always been together. Maybe not as a couple, but for sure as a team, as two people who were there for each other in every moment, and at the end would always choose each other. Now, they're finally where they're supposed to be. It took them a while. Thirteen years of unspoken words, drinks shared, repressed feelings, and even some tears shed, but it was all worth the wait.

The feeling of finally being able to hold your forever person was something Donna and Harvey would never take for granted. So here they are, holding each other on a Saturday morning, both awake for at least 20 minutes, staring at each other for what feels like forever, saying nothing and everything at the same time. It still amazes Harvey that he's been waking up to the sight of his redhead for eight months now. And like she just read his mind, she breaks the silence.

"These have been the best eight months of my entire life"

"And it's only the beginning" he says, smiling softly before kissing her. "We have a whole lot more ahead of us, and since that night that we got together my only goal is to make you the happiest woman on earth."

With watery eyes she kisses him and says "Well, mister, you sure are accomplishing your goal."

He gives her his signature Specter smile and says "I love you". Donna just grins at him and then says "And I love you"

They share some kisses until Harvey breaks them apart. "What do you say we go have breakfast at Nougatine and then we go visit Louis, Sheila and the baby? I know you're dying to meet your godchild."

Just like that her eyes lit up and she says "That's the best idea you've had all week. I'm gonna take a quick shower, so we can start getting ready" He winks at her, and before she enters the bathroom she turns around and says "By the way, I know you're dying to meet your godchild just as much, if not more, than I am"

Harvey just looks at her and says "What can I say? That's the effect the Litt men have on me."

Donna laughs and looks proudly at him before going into the bathroom, thinking that she's in love with the right man.

...

They have a great time at Nougatine as always, and on their way to Louis's place Donna tells Ray to stop at a baby store, thinking that the five bags full of baby gifts to the newborn are not enough. Entering the store, Donna lets go of Harvey's hand, and before he knew it his girlfriend was out of sight. He wanders through the store until his eyes catch some baby bodysuits. Harvey stares at them in awe, thinking how can someone fit in something that small.

One of the store's employees spots him and says "They're really cute right?!"

"They really are" Harvey answers the young guy, who says next "Is it your first?

The lawyer looks puzzled at him, and the guy just laughs and says "I mean your first baby"

Harvey just smiles and says "I don't have children of my own. It's for my godson. I just got a little lost staring at them"

"Well, no one can really blame you. People that are not parents sometimes act just like you did. I guess baby stuff just makes people think" the young guy says before coming to his senses again. "Anyways, do you need any help to pick something out?"

Harvey shakes his head and says "No, but thank you. I think my girlfriend is doing that right now somewhere here, and I should find her before she buys the whole store."

Looking at the end of a corridor, he sees her with three bags and big smile on her face telling him that they're ready to go.

...

Their visit to the Litts was good. Little Michelangelo Litt was the most beautiful and peaceful baby they've ever seen. Donna smiles and even shares some tears with Sheila while holding the baby boy, and Harvey swore he fell in love with her again right then and there. But the COO wasn't the only one that got emotional while holding Louis's son. She could see even if she was ten thousand miles away the big smile Harvey had on his face when his god son was in his arms. She even dares to say that his eyes got teary for a second there.

They spent the whole afternoon admiring the little boy and congratulating Louis and Sheila.

The ride home was quiet and peaceful as they stopped at the shitty Thai place to get some take out.

Arriving home, Donna went straight to the bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes, while Harvey set the table for them.

During dinner they talked about their schedules for the week and their upcoming trip to Boston to celebrate Lily's 60th birthday, with his dad's music playing in the background.

After they're finished, Donna sets the dishes on the dishwasher, and Harvey goes to their bedroom to change.

"Honey, you forgot to give a gift to Louis and Sheila" he said as he got in the room and saw a bag from the baby store on their bed.

He opened the bag to see if it was something his godson would need right away, and as he did, he saw a bodysuit that said "My daddy is the Best Closer in NYC". He looked around confused and saw Donna at the bedroom door, smiling with tears falling down her face.

Harvey looked one more time at the piece of clothing and then it hit him. He was gonna be a dad. He was gonna have child with the love of his life. And just like that he took Donna in his arms, never letting go of the baby bodysuit, and started crying and laughing.

He broke their hug and asked her, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Are you serious?" She looked him in the eye and said "I am. There's someone the size of a peanut in my belly right now"

She thought she had never seen Harvey smile the way he did after she told him that.

It was something both of them thought would never happen. They weren't even trying, it just happened. A few months ago the thought of being together was sometimes unrealistic for them, and now they're here expecting their first child together.

Their day ends just like it started. Both of them lying in bed, holding each other with their eyes locked, only this time Harvey's hands were placed on her belly, and the silence that filled the room earlier is now replaced with soft whispers of "I love you" and "Daddy loves you".

Harvey was right. That was only the beginning.


	2. best feeling

Three days had passed since Harvey found out he was gonna be a dad. Ever since that night he would rest his head against Donna's belly before bed time and whisper sweet things to their peanut until he fell asleep.

Unfortunately, those were the only moments Donna was actually enjoying about her pregnancy so far. Morning sickness was a bitch to say the least.

At first she thought it would be nothing major, but here she is, rushing to the bathroom at 5 in the morning.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harvey asked as he felt Donna storm out of bed.

She took a while to answer him, and he got really worried.

"Just morning sickness" she said as she opened the bathroom door. "I think I'll work from home today. I don't feel like going to the firm feeling this sick"

As soon as the words left Donna's mouth, Harvey knew she really wasn't feeling that well. The COO isn't likely to miss work, even when she has a cold.

"Is there anything I can do?" Harvey asks as he helps her get in bed again.

"No, honey, thanks." she answers."Can you just tell Katrina when you get there that I'll handle the interviews with the associates with her tomorrow?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you two. I'm staying home too." He says looking concerned at her.

"Harvey, you don't have to. You have a deposition today. I'm sure I can manage this on my own." Donna says.

"I don't care. I'm staying with you two today. Can't leave my girls when they're not feeling okay."

"Your girls?"

"Yeah, well, I think it's a girl." He says shyly, kissing her lips softly.

"You do? That's funny cause I have a feeling it's gonna be a boy." Donna says.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna be the happiest man on earth" he says with big smile. "And no matter what you say, I'll be working from home today too!"

"Okay, daddy. We won't complain about having you with us today." Donna says caressing her belly.

But before Harvey can answer, she rushes to the bathroom again. Harvey goes after her, holding her hair, and helping her get up after she's finished. He lays her down on the bed and goes to the kitchen to get some water for her.

Donna smiles gratefully when he gives her the water, and he just kisses her forehead. They lay there for what feels like forever, until Harvey breaks the silence.

"Tell me again"

"What?" She says with a puzzled look on her face.

"About how you found out you were pregnant."

"Well, I started feeling different. I was feeling too emotional, and my boobs were hurting all the time, but I wasn't late so I thought that it was because my period was coming. A week went by and I still hadn't had my period, so I thought I could be pregnant. But because of my age I thought it was nonsense, I couldn't be pregnant. One day talking to Rachel I told her about how I was feeling and she convinced me to buy a test, just to make sure. After we hung up I went to the store and bought three of them. I said to myself on the way back that I wasn't going to get my hopes up, but it was too late, I was too excited about the possibility of being pregnant. That day I went home before you, so I could take the tests, and when the results came out I couldn't believe my eyes.

All three were positive, and I felt like the luckiest woman on earth. I wanted to tell you soooo bad, but at same time I wanted to surprise you, so I called that baby store and asked them to make that baby bodysuit just for us and our baby. On Saturday they called to say it had arrived at the store, so I came up with the excuse that we should buy more presents for baby Litt. We got home that night and I left the bag on the bed on purpose, and you know how it went after that." she finished.

"I love you" he says kissing her. "That's the best thing we could've done together" he said looking at her belly.

"I know, it's almost overwhelming to love someone the size of peanut so much"

"Yeah, and scary." He says looking away.

"Hey, what you mean?" She asks in a sweet voice.

"I don't know. It's just.." he says in a frustrated tone.

"Harvey, it's me. You can talk to me" Donna says holding his chin up so he can look her in the eyes.

"I'm scared I'll screw this up. I wanna be the best dad in the world, but I don't know if I can. I grew up in a messed up home, and I don't our child to go through anything bad. I can't let the peanut down."

"Baby, you're not gonna let anyone down. Just the fact that you're here with us because I have morning sickness shows that you already are the best dad. We're in this together." She says wiping some tears off of his face.

"I promise I'll give my best to both of you" Harvey says as he hugs his girlfriend.

"I have no doubt" Donna says reassuring him.

"Thank you" Harvey says kissing her briefly.

Harvey gets up to call Louis and Katrina to let them know they're not going to the firm. He feels kinda bad for lying to his friends about the reason they're not going to work today, but Donna asked to keep the news to themselves for now. She wanted them both to fully enjoy their bubble. The only people that knew were Rachel, since she was the one to tell Donna to buy a pregnancy test, and Mike because his Rachel's husband and Harvey's best friend.

The lawyer goes back to bed to find Donna with her laptop on looking baby clothes, cribs and schools up. The new dad to be joins the redhead, falling in love with every baby item that comes up on the screen. They stay like that until lunch time, when Harvey gets up to make some soup and salad, something very light, hoping it would stay in Donna's stomach.

Unfortunately, it didn't. She threw up about 10 minutes after eating. Harvey helped her get back to bed, did the dishes, and called Ray to bring him some files from the office. When the driver did, Harvey dove into some paper work while Donna took a nap.

After a few hours she woke up much better, didn't feel sick for the rest of the day and was able to get somethings from work done.

...

On Friday they were supposed to go to Boston. Harvey wasn't really sure if that was the best idea, considering Donna would get sick just being in the car for 30 minutes, but she insisted that she was fine and could handle the 4 hour drive.

So they got off a little early from work, and took the road, having to stop a time or two cause Donna wasn't feeling that well.

Arriving at Lily's house, hug session began.

"I missed you so much." Said the older woman as she hugged Harvey.

Donna's heart melted, and she felt very content to see the love of her life being able to reconnect with his family.

"Donna, you look more beautiful than ever" Lily said, as she reached for the redhead, instantly noticing something different about her.

Harvey took their bags upstairs while the COO went to the kitchen with his mom.

She greeted Bobby, who was making dinner and saw Harvey do the same when he came down. They are not friends, and probably will never be, but they're not enemies as well. They both respect each other, and their spaces.

About 30 minutes later, Marcus arrives with the kids and a bottle of wine. He pours everyone a glass, and when it's Donna's turn she just says she doesn't feel like drinking. Bobby and Marcus didn't seem to put the pieces together, but Lily sure did, but decided to keep it to herself.

Dinner was awesome, and everybody had a great time. The kids loved the fact that uncle Harvey was staying for the weekend, really looking forward to their date at the park on Sunday morning.

It was a little bit after 10 when Marcus and the kids went home, and Harvey and Donna decided to call it a night as well.

As usual, around 5 in the morning, Donna felt sick. Harvey got up, helped her clean herself and went to the kitchen to get some lemons so Donna could sniff it. He told her he read on the internet that sniffing fresh scents helped with the symptoms of morning sickness. The COO was dumbfounded, and very grateful, by the fact that he took the time to look that up.

When Harvey got to the kitchen, he searched everywhere but couldn't find any lemons. He was almost giving up when his mother entered the room, surprised to see him there so early.

"Is everything okay, son?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I was just looking for some lemons"

"Why?"

"Uh, I..." he wasn't able to come up with anything.

"I felt the same you know" the older woman said.

"What do you mean?" Harvey said with a puzzled face.

"When I was pregnant for the first time. I had a lot of morning sickness."

He was speechless.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to say anything, but as soon as I saw Donna I noticed something different, and then she turned down the wine, and I was sure you guys were expecting." She explained, as she reached for the lemon bag on the fridge, giving it to him.

"Yeah mom, Donna is pregnant" Harvey said giving her the most beautiful and sincere smile she had ever seen.

"I knew it. I'm so happy for you both" Lily says with tears in her eyes as she hugs her son. "Congratulations, honey"

"Thanks mom. I never really thought about being a dad, but I'm so happy this is happening to me and Donna."

"You deserve it, son. I can't wait until your brother finds out. He's gonna be so happy"

"Yeah, mom, about that... if you could keep it to yourself just for now, Donna and I want to wait a little while you know, it's been so good just the two of us and the peanut." Harvey said

"Oh, of course, honey. I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise."

"Thanks mom. Now I better go to my room and give Donna those lemons before she gets more sick."

"Yeah, you better do that. And don't worry about being up anytime soon. You guys need to rest, especially Donna!"

"I love you." He says as he kisses her forehead before going upstairs.

"I love you too" Lily said.

The thought of being this close again with Harvey was only a dream a few years ago, and now here she is, finding out she's gonna be a grandma again and hearing an I love you. Life couldn't get any better than this.

The lawyer got into the room to find Donna almost asleep.

"Hey babe. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back. I couldn't find the lemons." He says caressing her face.

"It's okay. I'm feeling a little better now."

"You sure?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah. Just lay here with us while we can, cause we have to get up soon."

"Actually, my mom said that we don't." Harvey says.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks

"She figured out you're pregnant. But don't worry she won't tell anyone until we're ready to share the news."

"Oh my god! Really? How did she take it?"

"She was really happy, and even cried a little." He says smiling.

"You see, baby, you're already making one of your grandmas cry." Donna says to the baby in her belly.

"You really are" he says to the baby too before kissing Donna's belly. "And thank you, peanut. Grandma only said we don't need to be up anytime soon because of you."

"We should always listen to our grandmas" the redhead says as Harvey cuddles with her.

Laying there, just the three of them, with no schedule to follow and nothing to worry about was one of the best feelings both had ever felt. They knew it was only the beginning of their lives as a family, and they also knew that things wouldn't be always this perfect, but it didn't matter. They're Donna and Harvey. As long as they're together, everything will okay.


End file.
